El chico de la ducha de al lado
by nuriablackrose
Summary: Remus necesita resolver su problema en las duchas, pero allí encontrara algo más que una solución. Slash! Remus Lupin X ?


**Disclaimer**: evidentemente, Harry Potter no me pertenece, porque de ser así no estaría escribiendo fanfics sino tomándome un descanso de trabajar de por vida.

**N/A**: Primer fic de esa pareja… espero que no seáis muy duros con migo…

**Advertencia**: eso es SLASH! No contiene sexo explicito, pero si es erótico y hasta cierto punto pornográfico.

**..****El chico de la ducha de al lado**

Remus entró y cerró la puerta con fuerza, asustado. Esperó diez largos segundos y bajó la mirada, justo para confirmar lo que temía que había entre sus dos piernas. O, más bien, en que estado se encontraba lo que sabía que había allí.

—Maldito Black… —susurró, molesto. Siempre se refería a él como "Black" cuándo estaba molesto.

Respiró de manera profunda y pausada unas cuantas veces, intentando relajarse. Pero aquello no fue suficiente para resolver su problema. Y es que, cada vez que intentaba algo, la imagen de su amigo le volvía a la cabeza. Aquella imagen de Sirius semidesnudo, solo con los bóxers, mordiendo suavemente aquél delicioso bombón de chocolate puro…

De acuerdo, a lo mejor no había como para empalmarse, pero no era culpa del pobre Remus.

Llevaba dos años repitiéndose como si fuera un loro que no amaba a Sirius Black; pero uno solo se puede engañar a si mismo hasta cierto punto. Y, la verdad sea dicha, el licántropo sabía que estaba coladito por su amigo tan bien como sabía que tenía cinco dedos en la mano.

—¿Remus? —oyó, detrás de la puerta.

Era él. ¿Contestar o no contestar?

—¿Estás aquí, Lunático? —insistió.

Mejor no contestar, no estaba muy seguro de cómo reaccionaría la mitad inferior de su cuerpo al verle…

Le oyó maldecir y marcharse. Genial. Era el momento idóneo para escapar hacia las duchas. Procuró abrir la puerta sin hacer ruido. Que bien le hubiera ido el Mapa del merodeador en aquellos momentos… pero no lo tenía. Así que tuvo que escaparse usando el método muggle: esconderse detrás de una columna cada vez que oía los pasos de alguien.

Al fin, y tras mucho sufrimiento, consiguió llegar a su destino. Ah, benditas duchas de agua fría… Suspiró, aliviado, y se desnudó al completo. Entró en uno de los compartimientos y dejó que su amiga el agua se deslizara por su cuerpo ayudándole a bajar su problema. Al fin podía respirar tranquilo.

¿O no?

La puerta se abrió y alguien entró en la habitación. Por lo que Remus pudo oír, no había entrado en ninguna ducha, sino que se había quedado fuera. Bueno, no era el único que se desnudaba fuera. ¡Él mismo lo había hecho!

Siguió dejando que el suave y frío líquido acariciara su cuerpo, olvidándose de pensar por unos divinos momentos. Le encantaba ducharse. Pero un ruido le desconcentró.

¿Podía ser que…? No, por dios, nadie sería tan descarado… ¿O sí? Lo que estaba oyendo realmente parecían gemidos. ¿Aquél idiota se estaba masturbando a su lado?

Remus puso los ojos en blanco. Que desesperados andaban todos… Si él mismo había entrado completamente empalmado, y no había tenido la necesidad de recurrir a su mano… Bueno, lo cierto es que le daba vergüenza hacerlo, no que no quisiera… pero eso no viene a caso.

Cerró un poco el grifo, para que el agua no hiciera tanto ruido al caer en el suelo, solo por curiosidad. Aquellos gemidos le parecían tan… tan… no sabía ni como decirlo… ¿eróticos? ¿sensuales? Seguramente esas dos cosas y muchas más…

Se entretuvo un rato intentando adivinar de quién provenía la voz, pero le resultaba imposible. Era demasiado aguda, y algunas veces un tanto ronca… casi le recordaba al ronroneo de un gato, o a un perro quizás…

Dos días más tarde, nuestro licántropo volvió a las duchas. No había nadie tampoco, y no era de extrañar. La gran mayoría de la gente se duchaba más tarde. Pero, aquella vez, solo entrar en el recinto empezó a oír aquella ya conocida voz. El sonrojo llegó a su cara más rápido de lo que se pudo imaginar, y, sin darse cuenta de ello, estaba escuchando con increíble atención aquellos hechizantes sonidos.

De repente, el sonido del agua cesó, y Remus se apresuró a meterse en una de las duchas y cerrar la puerta con suavidad. No quería que el otro chico le pillara de aquél modo. Habría sido profundamente incómodo para ambos…

Falsa alarma. El otro chico volvió a abrir el grifo, y los músculos del cuerpo de nuestro chico se relajaron de nuevo. Se miró un momento, y decidió empezar a ducharse. La verdad, empezaba a notar cierta presión en los pantalones, y un dolor algo molesto que solo notaba cuando pensaba demasiado en Black.

Black… Últimamente no se preocupaba de él en absoluto… Casi el resultaba nostálgico pensar en ello… como si hubiera ocurrido años, quizás décadas antes, y no hacía apenas dos días.

Dejó correr de nuevo las juguetonas gotas por su cuerpo, pero se sorprendió al ver que su erección no bajaba con tanta facilidad. Reguló el termómetro de modo que la temperatura fuera la mínima posible, pero ni siquiera en aquél estado le bajaba su problema. Y que gran problema.

Levantó una ceja, molesto. El hecho de que su compañero hubiera retomado sus, sin duda, sanas actividades, no ayudaba en absoluto. Solo le quedaba un remedio, pensó, tragando saliva. Probar aquello que nunca en su vida se había atrevido a probar. Siempre por miedo a que le descubrieran… y lo cierto es que nuca había habido un nivel de riesgo tan elevado como en aquél momento.

Bajó la mano hasta aquél lugar que tanto pavor le daba, y la depositó, con cuidado. Volvió a tragar saliva. Pero el dolor le impedía pensar con claridad, y los continuos gemidos del otro le calentaban por segundos. Finalmente, se decidió. Empezó un suave vaivén con la mano, algo tímido y temeroso. Notó como un calor exagerado se apoderaba de su cuerpo y una extraña sensación le revolvía por dentro. Un suave sonido escapó de su garganta.

Asustado, paró y levantó la cabeza. Pero el otro seguía con lo suyo y él, en aquél momento, tenía que seguir. Continuó, cada vez más rudo y rápido, demandante. Necesitaba más. De repente, se imaginó que la pared que había entre ellos desaparecía. Cerró los ojos y se convenció de que estaban lado a lado, dándose placer mutuamente, escuchando los gemidos del otro.

Estaba convencido de que su compañero le había oído, pero no parecía molesto, sino todo lo contrario.

Llegó al clímax, sintiendo como su cuerpo se derretía con una chispa que se extendía de los más profundo de su ser hasta las mismas yemas de sus dedos. La sensación más rara y agradable que había sentido nunca. Supo al instante que también el otro la había experimentado.

Des de aquél día, aquello se volvió pura rutina. Cada día, a la misma hora, entraba en las duchas. El otro ya estaba allí y, al oír los suaves golpes que Remus pegaba en la puerta de su ducha, empezaba a masturbarse. Aquello era tan morboso y placentero, que ambos estaban completamente enganchados.

Se repitió tantas veces, que llegó un punto en el que el licántropo se dio cuenta perfectamente de que necesitaba más. Ya no tenía suficiente con su mano y los gemidos del otro, o con imaginarse su cara sonrojada, llena de lujuria y placer. Le necesitaba. Y le recitaba muy pronto.

Un día, mientras intentaba dormir se le ocurrió, al ritmo de los ronquidos de Sirius, que en vez de esperar pacientemente a que su amante invisible saliera de las duchas, saldría a encontrarle. Se durmió con una profunda sonrisa de satisfacción el los labios.

Por la mañana siguiente estaba muy nervioso. Tanto que incluso Sirius lo notó.

—¿Ocurre algo, Moony?

Moony… todavía se revolvía algo en los bajos de estómago al oír como le llamaba así. Pero al pensar en el chico del baño, la sensación desaparecía.

—No, nada —mintió, con una sonrisa radiante —; solo tengo un poco de sueño…

—Ah… —dijo su amigo, estirándose de un modo tan rematadamente sexy que la mitad de las chicas en la sala común dejaron caer alguna osa en el suelo. Pero no consiguió recibir atención alguna por parte de Lupin.

—Pareces muy cansado… a lo mejor hoy deberías ir a dormir temprano… —aconsejó James, sin despegar al vista ni un solo momento del trasero de cierta pelirroja.

—Sí, eso haré —les aseguró a sus amigos, algo sonrojado.

Había llegado el gran momento. El ritual de cada día se había celebrado con éxito, pero todavía faltaba lo más importante. Conocer al otro.

Esperó con mucha paciencia, pero aquél día parecía retrasarse… o a lo mejor es que estaba demasiado impaciente. Los minutos se alargaban como si de horas se tratasen, y Remus estaba por empezar a comerse las uñas. ¡Y eso que él adoraba sus uñas!

Llegó un momento en el que no pudo más. Tuvo que salir de aquél metro cuadrado de ducha porque empezaba a parecerle terriblemente claustrofóbico. Una vez fuera, donde el aire corría mínimamente y los vapores calientes se dispersaban un poco, empezó a encontrarse mejor.

Pero había un problema. Si su chico salía le veía allí, totalmente desnudo y sonrojado, en el medio del paso. Y empezaba a no estar tan seguro de poder aguantarlo. De hecho… mejor se encerraba de nuevo. Las fantasías son bonitas mientras son eso, fantasías… ¿verdad?

Sí, tenía que volver a su ducha como fuera… y abrir a tope el grifo del agua fría. Pero, justo antes de llegar a la puerta, el otro compartimiento se abrió.

Remus Lupin no lo había pasado tan mal en su vida. La mezcla de emociones que se agolpaban en su interior era suficiente como para explotar Hogwarts. Vergüenza, miedo, emoción, nerviosismo, satisfacción, insatisfacción, sorpresa, alegría, desconcierto, euforia…

Estaba como para derrumbarse.

Pero alguien le sujetó antes de que eso ocurriera. Notó como aquellos brazos, fuertes y firmes, la cogían con una delicadeza inimaginable, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Le depositó en una esquina, sobre el suelo frío, y poco a poco recobró los sentidos.

En aquél momento se dio cuenta de su situación. Si levantaba la mirada, aunque solo fuera un poco, sabría quién era el chico de sus fantasías. Pero, por otro lado, tenía miedo. Un miedo aplastante, agobiante, que le oprimía como nada en el mundo.

Pero no tuvo que tomar esa decisión. No tuvo que hacerlo porque unas manos grandes y fuertes le levantaron la barbilla. Fue el instante más confuso de su corta vida.

Solo vio unos cabellos ondulados y negros, y acto seguido notó unos finos labios obre los suyos. Por acto reflejo, abrió la boca y dejó que la lengua del otro entrara.

Tras unos segundos de desconcierto, aparto al otro. Y sus ojos se cruzaron. Su corazón dio un vuelco tan grande que creía que se le saldría del pecho y le daría a Sirius Black en toda la cara.

—¿Te encuentras mejor, Monny? —preguntó, con la mirada más dulce que le había visto nunca.

—Yo… ah… qu…

Pero su Paddie le calló con un suave beso, que acabó por convertirse en pasional.

—Parece que la decisión de conquistarte a lo porno fue la correcta —le susurró, guiñándole un ojo.

Monny no se había puesto tan rojo en toda su vida.

**Notas autora**: Bueno, espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic de harry potter… y mi segundo en esa página web. Todavía no la pillo muy bien, la verdad… amor yaoi es muuucho más sencillaXDD Si esa historia tiene éxito seguramente haré una seqüela en amor yaoi, ya dejaré el link por aquí no la pondré en fanfiction porque tengo intención de hacerla más fuerte de lo que aquí se permite….-.-

Gracias por leer, y todavía más gracias si dejan reviews


End file.
